Sangre de Lobo
by OkamiRyouta
Summary: Lucy desde que volvió de una misión con Mirajane no volvió a ser la misma, había vuelto a crecer y ahora era más fuerte. Además en días de luna llena la chica y Mirajane se ausentaban. En la batalla naval, unos tatuajes azules aparecieron en su espalda... ¿Qué serán? AU, primera historia.


**Esta es una nueva historia, es mi primer fic, así que intenten no ser duros... Los personajes son todos de Hiro Mashima y quería agradecer a Xena11 por todo su apoyo.**

"En este cuarto día del Gran Torneo Mágico, participará un competidor de cada equipo, el participante que caiga de la esfera perderá, la última persona que quede será el ganador. Cuando queden dos participantes, se añadirá una regla especial: la regla de los cinco minutos. Si uno cae entre esos minutos se le dará la puntuación más baja." Anunció un juez. En la esfera entraron Risley, Jenny, Cheila, Juvia, Lucy y Minerva.

"No debo perder, no volveré a pasar la vergüenza del primer día." Susurró Lucy. Cuando dieron la señal Lucy invocó a Acuario. Juvia se enfrentó al espíritu celestial. Mientras, las demás fueron luchando entre ellas ante la divertida maga de Saberthoot. Después de mucho tiempo, las demás fueron cayendo menos Lucy, que seguía en la esfera. La regla de los cinco minutos se activó.

"Con mi poder mágico puedo sacarte de la esfera en un segundo... Pero antes veré cuando aguantas, Hadita." Unos proyectiles mágicos empezaron a golpear a la maga celestial, al poco tiempo pararon, para descubrir que sus llaves habían desaparecido. Minerva golpeó de nuevo, Lucy estaba al borde. El tiempo corría y los golpes no cedían.

"Si pierdo aquí... no podré mirar a los que se han esforzado tanto." Dijo Lucy. Los ojos le ardían con rabia. Unos tatuajes en la espalda salieron a la luz.

"Tsk... que patéticos sois... más que hadas sois basura." Rió sádicamente. Los tatuajes brillaban...

"¿Qué has dicho?." La espetó, más que palabras parecían gruñidos. Apretó los puños con fuerza...

"Que las hadas sois basura." Rió. El puño de Lucy actuó por instinto impactando en la mejilla. El estadio enmudeció. La rubia gruñó, su cuerpo se contorsionó brutalmente, las manos se transformaron en garras, la cara en hocico, la columna vertebral entre chasquidos se fue alargando, una cola salió y las extremidades se alargaron. Su cuerpo cambió... enfrente de Minerva, Lucy, la maga celestial se metamorfoseó en un inmenso lobo.

"¿N-nani?" Preguntaron con ojos como platos los competidores de fuera de la esfera. Cuando el dolor cesó, el enorme lobo rubio ceniza, miró a Minerva con odio. Mirajane estaba estática. Sabía que de un momento a otro, Lucy perdería el control de sí misma.

Un destello...

Gritos agónicos de alguien...

Y después... se hizo el silencio.

Miraron la escena...

Minerva en el suelo, llena de sangre con un cráter alrededor.

La esfera reventada...

El lobo, ahora con ropa, mirando cual lobo acechando a su presa a la sádica joven del suelo...

Salió corriendo hacia ella...

"Se lo merecía... Nadie debería meterse con su manada." Repetía su lobo en su mente... Justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, algo lo paró. Era una chica. Mirajane la conocía, y todo mago celestial alababa su nombre, como la leyenda que es... El Ángel De La Muerte, Ahridel...

"No ataques a alguien que ha caído." Era una muchacha alta, morena, de piel pálida, ojos verdes, vestía una camisa remangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones negros, unas botas y una bufanda en la cintura. En su mano izquierda portaba una espada. El lobo gruñó amenazadoramente. La chica no se apartó. "Retírate... Ya ganaste, Kramer." El tono en que lo dijo denotaba superioridad, gimió y dio media vuelta. Los gremios bajaron... ninguno se acercó a Lucy, salvo Mira que se acercó cautelosa. La re-transformación fue lenta y cuando volvió a ser humana cayó al suelo inconsciente, por suerte fue atrapada por la albina antes de tocar el suelo.

"I-increíble, nunca había visto tal magia, y ese poderío no lo tiene cualquiera." Comentó uno de los jueces.

"Creo que la maga de Saberthoot no se lo esperaba."

"Ni ella ni ninguno. La magia de transformación por mordida es muy difícil de manejar y creo que Lucy sabía en lo que se metía." Dijo otro.

"De todas formas, Fairy Tail gana y se lleva 12 puntos."

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un poco corto, pero los haré más largos progresivamente. Dejen reviews :D**


End file.
